Alphabetical Order
by Sky Raider
Summary: Teen Titans Fanfiction- Mostly BBxRae, RobxStar. When things get tense in the Titan Tower, and even more tense in Jump City, what will become of some very irate Teen Titans? Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the writing, and everything but the characters and settings.

**Please do not reclaim or redistribute**. Please do not flame or bash.

**Please read and review**, and give me some good and/or helpful feedback.

**Subscribe** for later chapters.

This fan fiction will revolve alot around **Gar** and **Rachel**. (Beastboy and Raven) Also around **Dick** and** Kori**. (Robin and Starfire) Please don't bash the pairings. **Cyborg doesn't have a pairing**, but that's because he's too busy dealing with all the _dramatastic _events to care. Hahah.

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Aggravation**

_-Titan Tower; January Third. Over a year since the Tower was built._

Three of the titans stood in the doorway of the main room. Starfire, now a cowering ball in the edge of the door frame, huddled up to Robin's leg. Robin, who stood trying to get his say in, though never getting a single sound out. And Cyborg, who stood just as quietly as Robin, only somewhat scared to even try and speak. And why were the titans afraid to speak or enter their own front room?

Raven and Beastboy. The two of them were the cause of the huge amount of screaming and yelling (and smashing objects) in the tower today. The half-demon stood behind the counter, screaming her profanities at the green changeling, who stood across the room yelling his own cruel words.

"How am I sapposed to know that!?" The youngest titan shouted, his voice straining at the volume. "I'm not the one who's phychic, now am I?"

"Some empathy you have then! I've told you a thousand times and it still hasn't sunk through your thick, empty skull!" Raven shot back, clutching the island counter edge tightly with her hands. Something else in one of the cupboards shattered without warning.

"Well, obviously I wasn't listening then, huh?" He spat with a venomous tone. "Maybe it's because you're so quiet all the time, no one ever hears you!"

That didn't help. "Well maybe you need to shut your fat mouth sometimes to hear anyone or anything at all! Ever thought of that?" She watched him throw his hands up in the air, then slam them down on the wall behind him.

"Maybe I don't want to hear you nag and complain at me over the stupid things you hate!" He countered with a slight snarl. She spat back at him, and he returned it, and on and on. Meanwhile, the other three titans still huddled in the doorway, waiting for it to end. Starfire, now whimpering, clung tighter to Robin's leg and buried her face behind his knees.

"You know what, no one cares!" He shouted out of no where. "No one cares about your stupid books or chants or magical whatever!"

"Like no one cares about your stupid jokes, right?" Raven looked daggers at him and finally huffed. When he didn't respond for a moment, she continued in a dangerously low tone. "Next time, think about what you're doing, before you mess up again. Cause that's all you ever do, is mess up!"

He went to say something, but just 'hissed' his frustration and turned to the couch, where he stormed over and flopped down in a huffy slump. Raven took the hint and stormed towards the doorway, where the others quickly moved out of her way, and she passed by to her room.

Her door slammed shut. The TV went on, a video game instantly appearing in loud colors on the screen. The fight was over, but the tension in the air remained. Robin, the leader, was the first to break the eerie silence.

"...uh... what was that all about?" Boy wonder moved from the alien's death grip, now that she had calmed down a bit. Cyborg was left to help her stand and finish cooling off from her fright. Robin had since made his way to the back of the couch, where Beastboy sat grumpily, playing his game.

"Nothing." The changling replied flatly. Robin was obviously not convinced.

"Beastboy, if that was nothing, you and Raven wouldn't be flaming." Robin mused, though it was sarcastic. The green titan just huffed in response.

Cyborg decided to step in, moving over with a nervous Starfire beside him. She made her way to Robin, clinging once again, only to his arm.

"BB, dude.. what happened?" Cyborg spoke as he shooed the other two out of the room. Robin moved to protest, but Starfire got the hint, dragging a complaining leader out of the main room.

"Just Raven being picky over her stupid books again."

"Dude, you know her books are important to her. And alot of them are rare or one-of-a-kind." Cyborg tried to reason, sitting down beside him and taking up a controller for a two-player round... of whatever game was on.

"Then she shouldn't read them at the table." Beastboy replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "Not my fault if she doesn't know the difference between a reading desk and a breakfast table." His voice was cold and harsh.

The half-metal man just sighed, dropped the subject, and focused on the game. Maybe he'd cool off soon, and then they could talk about it... and he could convince him to apologize to Raven after.

-~-~-~-

Raven swept herself into her room, dropped her now half-ruined novel on the shelf near her bed. Fuming, she practically slammed herself down on her bed, groaning in frustration. She had broken quite a few things back there, that she noted to fix later when things cooled down.

But she doubted she could fix her own stupid temper. As much as she found him annoying, Raven hated fighting with Beastboy. Every second was heated and rash, never making sense afterwards. Not that it needed to; lately the little things he did set her off. Anything from a lame joke sent her way, to spilling a drop or two of soy milk on her cloak or books.

And as soon as she became irate, he'd be just as bad. They were on eachother's last nerve for some weeks now. Every little thing he did aggravated her to no end, and she figured she did the same to him.

"Stupid immature brat." She sat up finally, brushing her hair from her face and taking a breath. Closing her eyes, and assuming the usual position, she chanted her way into a deep meditation. Before her thoughts vanished, she promised to go smooth things over later.. Robin wouldn't let her go on without anyways.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

The next chapter should be posted soon. Please be patient, as life is hectic. In the meantime, give me some ideas to include in **Chapter Two; Becoming Bold**, okay? Sky out!


End file.
